Princess Common Sense
Princess Common Sense (she/her) is a 2014 introduced character and in her Yearbook Year at Ever After High. Common Sense, also called CS by her close friends, is the only daughter of Queen Pure Reason II, the current Pure Reason from The Phantom Tollbooth, and her husband, King Finn Arming. Common Sense was raised believing that destiny was of utmost importance (despite her minor role)- second only to her future duty as Queen. As this narrative was shoved down her throat since she was a child, Common Sense, unsurprisingly, sides with the Royals. Common Sense has very complicated feelings towards the Rebel movement, originally finding it unnecessary and doing more harm than good. However, once her dear cousin, Poem changed her alignment from Royal to Rebel, CS views started to change as well... 'History' 'Pre-Ever After High' Princess Common Sense was born September 1st, 1997 in real-world terms to the current Pure Reason, and her husband, Finn Arming. Her mother was the heir apparent for the title of Queen Reason, while her father was merely a minor prince from the lands beyond. The two were high school sweethearts, having known each other before EAH via political association and various bordering schools. However, they grew close during their Legacy Year and ended up marrying two years after graduating. Pure Reason was the kingdoms sweetheart, a perfect little darling that the country simply loved to have on their stamps. Finn and Reason's relationship was loved by the kingdom as well (their Royal Wedding held top viewership in the Kingdom for six years, soon being bet out by the final of one of the Kingdom of Wisdom's beloved sitcoms, The Doldrums. Still, it's in the top 5), and naturally, CS was treated with the same love. Everyone adored the royal baby, heck, "Common Sense" suddenly became the 8th most popular girls' name in 1998 after she was born. The Kingdom loved CS and CS grew up loving her kingdom. 1998... Was an interesting year for the Kingdom of Wisdom. In January, Reason's younger sister, Rhyme, gave birth to Princess Poemette. Poem's birth was surrounded in controversy, considering her mother and father's relationship, plus Rhyme was never exactly liked by the kingdom to begin with. And just a few months after this whole fiasco happened, one of Wisdom's strongest leaders in history and CS' grandmother, Queen Exact Logic, passed away. Logic's death had a huge ripple effect in the family and the Kingdom. For one, relationships were permanently ruined with a certain neighboring kingdom, who may or may not be to blamed for her death. Didn't help that the Arming's had huge ties (at least one of Finn's siblings had married into this royal family, along with a handful of extended families) with this kingdom, putting CS and her parents in... Interesting position. Plus, Logic, despite being an excellent Queen, was a terrible mother and left the relationship she had with her daughters shattered upon her death. Reason made sure not to repeat history, and devoted much of her time to caring for CS. CS' childhood was spent running around the castle with her best and only friend- Poem. Neither had any other siblings and didn't get along well with any of the children in the court, so despite their polar personalities, they became incredibly close. CS enjoyed spending hours and hours in the castle library, reading upon on anything and everything, while Poem ran around the library and caused a recuse, a great summary of their relationships. The two were a dynamic duo, and were particularly inseparable. CS was five when her great-aunt, Queen Rhythmic Poem, was removed from her position as Queen Reason. Rhythmic's mental and physical health was declining and it was formally decided she was unsuited to have the title anymore. There were many factors to this removal, and Rhyme may or may not have had some shady parts of it. Nonetheless, Reason was crowned Queen Reason and CS was formally named heir apparent. 'Ever After High' 'Freedom Year' tba 'Legacy Year' tba 'Yearbook Year' tba 'Future' Final Year * it is part of eah but shes still in her Yearbook Year * Rhythmic passes away * stress! After High School After finishing High School, Common Sense goes back to the Kingdom of Wisdom. However, Poem does not join her. CS was one of few people to be aware of Po's plan to not return to her Kingdom, and while Common Sense tried to reason with her, it was of no use and CS came back home alone. When questioned about Poem's locations, CS lied and told them she had no idea where she was and was not aware of her plan. They believed her. Common Sense spent the next year relatively secluded from the rest of her world, focusing more on her Princess duties. Poem was her closet friend, however, the two had decided it would be best if they stopped communication while she went into hiding. Still, CS presited threw her days. After a year of being out of high school, Queen Rhyme fell sick. Common Sense took it upon herself take care of Rhyme and became closer to her (along with taking over some of her political duties for the time being). CS learned that Rhyme deeply regretted the way she treated Poem and wished she could rekindle her relationship with her daughter. CS, believing her aunt, gave up Poem's location, in hopes Poem coming back would save both Po and her mother. Poem did eventually come back, however, her relationship with CS was strained. CS never had fully understood Poem's relationship with her mother, and Poem felt betrayed that her dear cousin gave up her secret. Still, Po came back and Rhyme slowly gained her health back. As an adult, CS becomes incredibly politically active. She becomes very passionate about education and workes to improve the public education system of the Kingdom of Wisdom. One of her big platforms was rasing the adult literacy rate, along with integrating more STEAM classes into the system. Other things that happen: * CS does eventually marry when she's in her late 20s and has a kid with them. * Rhyme dies when CS' son is eight. * CS helps Poem prepare for her title as Queen, while also juggling her own personal political goals and relationship with her family. * CS' own mother doesn't die until her son is an adult, but CS is prepared to take on the role. * CS story isn't incredibly dramatic, but she is heavily tied into Poem's story. 'Character' 'Personality' Common Sense is, above all else, a logical person. I mean, really, who is surprised? Her name is Common Sense, daughter of Reason, what else do you expect? She's a straightforward thinker and in most situations, is the "brains" of the operation. For the most part, CS tries to think in a rational and objective manner, basing her opinions and actions on facts. Her logical and rational way of thinking often ends up with her coming off very blunt. CS never sugar coats the facts- because facts are facts, whether they hurt or not. Common Sense prides herself on her intelligence. She's a smart kid, definitely, smarter than average. It's a little disappointing to CS that she's attending a school that focuses more on making sure you're fit for a certain role rather than actual study, but oh well, she lives with it. Ever since she was younger, her parents and tutors knew she was intelligent, excelling in most of her classes. She's been keeping this up for years, and will not let herself go if she starts slipping. If she ever messes on a question in class or whatnot, she will not let it go, because she has to keep up this incredibly smart image- its what everyone sees her as, its what she must be. CS also takes pride in her Princess title and is often described as prim and proper. She tries her hardest to take every step with poise and sophistication. Often, she comes off as slightly pretentious, with the way she keeps her head high and the way she talks, however, what others think doesn't bother her in the slightest. She has an image for herself and her kingdom she has to keep up, and she will do it with pride. Most can agree that Common Sense is quite mature for her age. Though, many refer to her maturity as her being a "straight-up buzz kill". While she wasn't necessarily forced to grow up fast, she simply did that on her own. Still, her maturity makes her a great voice of reason, even if that means shutting down her friend's impulsive ideas. The few people that are close to her always go to her for advice, because they know how she sees the world- based around facts and logistics. Common Sense, for lack of a better word, is quite shy. She has no problem talking to people, just she's not one to strike up a conversation, y'know? She's introverted and prefers to keep to herself. And she's perfectly fine this way, having only one really close friend is enough for her. However, there is a part of her that desires to be like her cousin- she wishes she could get along with anyone and everyone, having a large group of friends, all that jazz. But she's not, and that's perfectly fine. CS has quite the problem with opening up to people. She likes to be seen as a graceful, all-knowing, well keep Queen to be, when in all reality, it's quite hard to deal with. CS, deep down, wishes she could be seen as fun and caring, wishes she could make people laugh and be the kind of person that everyone loves, but she feels most people see her as a prick, a know it all, a teacher's pet. Plus, sometimes that pressure of one day being Queen and having the fate of her people resting her hands gets to her. Still, she doesn't tell anyone any of this. Only Poem has heard of a glimpse of her worries, but CS doesn't dare tell Poem she's secretly envious of her. Going off of that, CS is a little insecure. As mentioned above, she cares way too much about what other people think of her. Is her crown perfectly centered on her head? Do these shades of blue go together? Oh gosh, I got the answer wrong, now everyone thinks I'm dumb. Everyone hates me, don't that? She thinks about it all a lot, and while she tries to act like it doesn't get to her, it always does. Still, she keeps her To be continued. 'Appearance' i hate this part more than anything else. 'Hobbies and Interests' 'Government' As the heir to the throne of Reason (the hierarchy of the Kingdom of Wisdom is.. complicated, but let's not get into that), C.S is also destined to be a Queen after her mother passing alongside Poem one day. When that day happens, C.S wants to become the "perfect Queen" as much as she is the "perfect Princess" know. Thus, C.S has spent a lot of time studying the economy, trade, laws, etc, etc, of the Kingdom of Wisdom, preparing herself for the day she becomes Queen. C.S cares a lot about her kingdom and is passionate about running it to the best of her abilities. While she doesn't wish for her mother's death, she wants to be prepared for when that day does come. Honestly, she could probably start running the Kingdom right now if she had to. 'Literature' Much of CS childhood was spent in the castle library, reading up on anything she could- mainly the classical literature of her country. 'Math' TBA 'Computer Science' tba 'Fairy Tale' 'The Phantom Tollbooth' Main Article: The Phantom Tollbooth '' So, The Phantom Tollbooth is a relatively new story, being released only in 1961. I just thought I'd take the time to explain how this works into the EAH world. All of this is just my personal headcanon. The first time the Phantom Tollbooth story actually happened was way back in the 1940s, and here we have Pure Reason the First and Sweet Rhyme the First, CS' great-grandaunt and great grandmother respectively. Before this point, the Kingdom of Wisdom was just another meaningless land, without any destiny tied to it, which is quite common in EAH, as the world expands beyond the fairy tales we know. This doesn't happen to often, as there aren't exactly many modern fairy tales, but the events of Milo going to the Kingdom of Wisdom were considered significant enough that it could actually gain fairy tale status and part in the Legacy Book. Another generation passes, we're now in the 1960s, and this is the version Norton Juster records in his book and ends up releasing, the version with CS' grandmother and grand-aunt, Exact Logic and Rhythmic Poem. Exact Logic and the rest of the children of the original cast of the story are the first to attend Ever After High. 'How does Common Sense come into it? C.S's parents were close friends in High School. While Reason was still a very outgoing and friendly person, she mainly stuck with Finn Arming, C.S' father, her sister, and Huey Lamar, Finn's friend, and Poem's father. Finn Arming was a Prince from across the Sea of Knowledge, who sorta was like a Prince Charming where they came from. They had known each other for a bit but didn't really become close till High School. After completing her story, Reason married Finn and the two of them spent their time trying to push Rhyme and Huey together (it wasn't such a great idea). C.S was born the next year. '''Views on Destiny The actual destiny of Rhyme and Reason is a fairly new concept, as CS is only the 4th Pure Reason in the Phantom Tollbooth and only the 3rd to actually attend Ever After High (the first destined Pure Reason, her grand-aunt, was in the first iteration of the story so she didn't actually have the destiny to follow if that makes sense), but still, CS wears her destiny with pride. Parallels *Okay not gonna lie theres more parallels between the Cousins and their aunts, does that count? 'Relationships' 'Family' Common Sense comes from a long line of Rhymes and Reasons, as the roles have always existed in the Kingdom of Wisdom, just didn't have a destiny tied to them until the last century. For simplicities sake, the destiny-less Rhymes and Reasons are simply referred to as "Rhymes and Reasons", and the ones with destiny are referred to as "Pure Reasons and Sweet Rhymes". CS is a direct descendant of the orignal Sweet Rhyme, despite having the Reason destiny. CS is quite prideful in her heritage and loves going down the hall of Rhyme and Reasons, seeing all the past women who have held the titles of Queens in her family, knowing one day she will have her picture in the hall. While the Kingdom of Wisdom has slowly become more prominent in the fairytale community, her father's family... Not so much. The Armings are particularly an off-brand Charming, branching off centuries ago after some familial dispute no one can remember. At this point, Armings and Charmings share little to no blood, but still, Arming's are nothing. Occasionally, one will be chosen for the role in a generic fairytale (often beating out an actual Charming for the role, take that!), and that is what happened with her father, Finn. Getting into Ever After High and marrying a more well known Princess, heir to the throne, really brought the Armings into a tiny bit of spotlight, even if just in the Kingdom of Wisdom. 'King Finn Arming (Father)' He's just kind of there and she doesn't care. 'Queen Pure Reason II (Mother)' Common Sense and her mother have a perfectly solid relationship. Thats the best way to describe it: solid. It's okay, its fine, it works. They make it work. After the death of her own mother, Pure Reason didn't want to ruin her relationship with her own daughter, and purposely spent as much time with CS growing up as she could. However, the two just never were super close. CS loves her mother to death, of course, but she's always found her too eager and over-bearing for CS to handle. theres more i just cant :( 'Princess Poem (Cousin)' Common Sense was an only child, however, she grew up with someone who might as well be her sister- her cousin, Poem. While her father had brothers and sisters and cousins galore, her mother had one sister, with one daughter, and that was who she was closet with. Even as babies, the two were cared back the same nurses and worked with the same governesses, and once again, were sisters in all but name. The two ended up having an incredible impact influence on each other's life that no one saw coming. Theres more! I love their relationship, don't think I'm only gonna give it on paragraph. Queen Pure Rhyme II (Maternal Aunt) Common Sense has an... Interesting relationship with her aunt. CS and Rhyme are quite similar in many ways- concerned with their Kingdom first and foremost, being the quieter one in a dynamic duo. Secretly, CS always wished Rhyme was her mother, rather than Reason. Reason was great and all, Common Sense loves her to death, but CS admired Rhyme greatly as a child. Reason had it easy, didn't she? Reason was beloved by the kingdom, had everything handed to her on a silver plate, while Rhyme (from CS' point of view), made do with what she had. She was a single mother living under constant public scrutiny, and still carried a heavy crown with pride threw it all. However, Rhyme had distanced herself from her "perfect" sister and her "perfect" husband and her "perfect" image threw the years, and Rhyme and CS never had many chances to be close- and maybe that was a good thing. As both Poem and CS grew older and became clearer to the duo that Rhyme maybe wasn't the greatest person. It was whiplash for both of them, Poem realizing her mother, the woman she lived only the please, couldn't care less about her, and CS realizing her aunt, the person she idolized most in the world was borderline toxic. Extended Family (Arming) Finn came from a large family (which was a blessing and a curse for him- curse in the sense he was pushed way far in line for the Crown), being the youngest out of six. From these six kids, there ended up being a total of seventeen cousins, Common Sense being somewhere in the middle. CS was never particularly close to any of them, seeing herself more as a Reason rather than an Arming. The Armings always acted weird around CS and her mother, anyway. Her mother had a destiny, for Juster's sake, something any of the Arming kids would kill for, and she was also Queen. It's just always been an awkward dynamic between the Reasons and the Armings. Extended Family (Kingdom of Wisdom) Her other side of the family is pretty small in the extended family department, but hey, it exists. Her great aunt is Rhythmic Poem, who despite being removed from the role, still lives in the castle. She tends to keep to herself, but CS occasionally talks to her and she is one of the few people Rhythmic talks to. Rhythmic had one daughter, who was three years younger than Reason and Rhyme. Her name's Sonnette and she never had a destiny, and was married off to some far off kingdom many years ago. She rarely visits the Kingdom of Wisdom, but CS does know she has two kids around her age- Emily and Edgar. Has she ever met them? No. Does she plan to? Possibly, but she doesn't care enough. 'Friends' 'Carla Chat' uh She's open for friends! 'Acqunatinces ' Scythe Sasin * fun fact: cs does not hate scythe and thats all i have to say at the moment. 'Pet' 'Dot (Owl)' tba 'Roommate' It's Poem! 'Romance' Common Sense has a complicated relationship with romance. On one hand, she believes its not for her, at least not right now. She thinks it'll distract her and it's not what she needs when she's so young. In all honesty, she's fine with that. It's better to not be distracted by such matters, she'll find her king one day, so why should she worry about it in High School? Still, the other part of her desires to be loved. She's loved by her parents, yes, she's loved by her Kingdom, yes, she knows very much she is loved in every other way except romantically. She's not particularly saddened by it, but watching Poem be so happy with Scythe makes her think- it wouldn't be so bad, would it? 'Enemies' Nope. 'Outfits' hate this part too. 'School Life' 'Class-ic Schedule' tba 'Dorm Room' TBA 'Trivia' *Common Sense's birthday is September 1st, making her a Virgo. 'Alternative Universes' later. 'Quotes' 'Notes' * Pinterest board time, baby! Name * Common Sense's name was chosen by an old friend of Grimms, and I don't feel like I need to explain it. * CS' first cousin once removed name, Sonnette, is a play on the word "Sonnet" and is pronounced exactly the same. * Sonnette's kids, Edgar and Emily, are named after Edgar Allen Poem and Emily Dickinson 'Concept' One fateful day, five or so years ago, Grimms was talking with their friend and brought up a possibility of the daughters of Pure Reason and Sweet Rhyme, from the book they were reading in class. Said friend immediately came up with the names Poem and Common Sense, and that's the start of our story. Common Sense and Poem have come so far in the past half a decade it's like wOw. 'Gallery' CSReasonFanArt.png|CS' old design by Rudino.raagas! PoemCommonSenseFanArt.png|CS + Poem by Rudino.raagas Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Phantom Tollbooth Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Royalty